


Even When Not There

by Hadrian_Pendragons



Series: Yusentai [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just Yuzu’s pov, M/M, Multi, One Shot, hand holding, it’s a short fluff that’s it, yusentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons
Summary: Yuzuriha hadn’t ever reached for a hand that wasn’t there before.





	Even When Not There

Yuzuriha hadn’t ever reached for a hand that wasn’t there before. 

She was sitting in her room, music playing in the background as she steadily looped and pulled with the crochet hook, taking her time to make each addition neat and even and making sure that they didn’t pull on one another. It was relaxing, so much so that she leaned back in her chair, fingers falling from her handiwork for a break.

She reached back. 

Her fingers came up empty. 

She blinks up at the little yellow stars she’d painted on her ceiling as a child, and she waits, hand still outstretched as if waiting for something to meet it —but no one else was in the room, and the only other voice was the tones playing from her computer on the desk. 

Yuzuriha doesn’t know why, but she feels a little less warm now, a little more confused. She feels completely aware of the emptiness in her room, and she doesn’t know what she had been expecting in the first place. 

So she closes her eyes and she imagines. 

What had she been reaching for? Something? Someone? She thinks of calloused skin and a gentle grip, but also of a sure palm and twined fingers. 

Two, then.

She smiles, already knowing her answer, but she lets her mind wander. 

Gentle laughter reaches her ears, a snarky tone following, and she doesn’t hear words, but she knows who they belong to. She smells something like tree bark and something like chemicals, she can see a glowing smile and sharp crimson irises. 

She can almost feel them next to her, almost feel two hands in hers, a little awkward but completely sure of where they are. 

She could almost melt into that warmth. 

When she opens her eyes again, she knows the room is still empty, but she also knows that they’re out there doing their best —and as her hands return to her little project, she thinks that she doesn’t feel so empty anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Just tossin this out there, I love Yuzuriha way too much, and yusentai is my l i f e.


End file.
